Sinfully Yours
by Teppen
Summary: Naruto is your typical Catholic goody-goody and he feels quite strongly about the whole homosexual relationships and their "sinful acts", but somehow Naruto can't seem to listen to even himself when it come this alter server who bares the name Uchiha. SasuNaru. OOC.
1. Prologue

**Hi, just something I randomly cam up with, you can read now...**

* * *

It's been happening frequently. Naruto would feel eyes on him as he sat in the church pews. Every Sunday he would feel eyes on his during mass. This scared him a bit. Naruto would look around, but saw no one staring. Naruto just shook his head. He was just being paranoid, that's it! Of course! But somehow that wasn't reassuring enough. Naruto clenched his fists. Kushina looked at her son.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. Naruto gulped. He shook his head frantically.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." He replied. Kushina gave him a bemused smile before turning her attention back to the priest. He was currently giving the sermon. Naruto looked down to his feet, trying to ignore the intense gaze he was feeling. Once again he gulped hard. He looked up and tried his best to pay attention to what the priest was talking about. Unfortunately for him he didn't seem to be able to pay attention to what the old man was saying. Naruto scowled._ Who's staring at me_? Naruto asked himself silently. This whole ordeal was far too creepy for him to handle. Naruto warily turned his head to look at his mother. Then he peeked to his father who was next to his mother. He's been contemplating if he should tell his parents about this, but at the end of the day he always decided against it.

Fortunately mass had ended pretty quickly and all Naruto had to do was wait for the priest to leave and then he's gone. Though Naruto didn't mind going to church very much, lately he didn't really enjoy being there. But honestly what fifteen year old teenager would. Key word being "teenager". Naruto watched as the priest walked down the church aisle. But that's when he noticed it. His gaze averted to one of the altar servers that followed behind the priest. This guy, whom one could call _extremely_ handsome-from his slick black hair down to his pale, smooth looking hands-, was looking at him. That moment their eyes seemed to have met. The guy smirked at Naruto and winked at him. Naruto's eyes widened immediately. _What?_ His mind was in a frenzy as he tried to make sense of what just happened. A alter server, a guy, an extremely handsome guy just winked at him. Naruto didn't know what to think. Should he feel appalled, should he feel honored that he's hot enough to attract even a guy, Naruto didn't seem to know what to do. He gulped. Naruto's eye twitched.

"Um Naruto." Minato said. "We have to get going you know." Naruto was immediately pulled out of his thoughts and nodded his head. He began to walk towards the aisle. He walked quickly down the church aisle. Down at the end of the aisle he greeted to priest quickly before exiting the church. There he waited amongst the crowd of people, for his parents. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Naruto whistled absentmindedly. His thoughts still lingered on the fact that some guy had winked at him. Sure he wasn't homophobic, after all he and his friends played around, winking at each other, cat calling, but that was only normal boy-ish games. For sure Naruto knew he would feel odd if it came to the real thing. This was a guy he didn't even know. So this is just plain weird. Naruto stopped his whistling as he bit his lower lip. He was extremely confused.

Naruto then shook his head. He wanted to rid himself of the thoughts. The blonde just tried to focus on the fact that his parents were taking a long time. This only meant one thing, they saw some "Church Buddies" and began talking to them. Naruto looked though out the crowd of people that seemed to have decreased in number. He began walking around. He went back inside the church as that was the last place he saw them. When he didn't see them there, Naruto went back outside. After a little searching Naruto found them talking to the church's youth minister. Gai, he's a pretty weird guy, he loves wearing green jumpsuits for some odd reason, and is far too enthusiastic for Naruto's tastes, but he simply shrugs it off. Naruto began making his way to his parents. He looked at his feet as he walked, a habit that he can't seem to break. Suddenly Naruto bumps into a hard chest.

"Oh so-" Naruto stopped midsentence when he realized who he had bumped into. Naruto gulped. It was _him_. He had a smirk on his face as he stared down to Naruto. Naruto immediately looked down.

"Um, I'm sorry." He said. The taller teen's smirk widened.

"It's completely fine." He replied in a deep sultry voice. Naruto's eyes widened a bit. _Did he just purr_? He thought. Naruto shook his head.

"Um, well uh, I have to go now." Naruto said hesitantly. He stepped back a bit before making his way around the taller teen.

"See you around." The guy said. Naruto stopped walking and stiffly turned his head towards him. He nodded his head hesitantly before walking towards his parents whom at this point are biding the youth minister fare well. Naruto walked up to his parents and they all decided to get going. The three began making their way to the parking lot. As Naruto walked, he glanced back to the guy who he believes is staring at him. He was dressed clad in a white, untucked dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, black slacks and dress shoes on his feet. He slightly turned his head in Naruto's direction and smirked at him. Naruto felt flustered as he immediately looked away.

On the drive home, Naruto's face was a bit red. His eyebrows were knitted together as he thought about what just happened. Throughout this whole ordeal there was only one thing Naruto can think. _Oh dear God_.

* * *

**Why hello there tell me what you think and then we'll see how this goes Xd  
**

**FAVORITE!FOLLOW!REVIEW!  
**

**Ja Ne! cx**


	2. I'll Be Damned

**Hah! I'm using my vast knowledge of my own religion to write a yaoi fanfic. Is it just me or that's kind of weird. Hah!**

**So yeah, you can go read now.**

* * *

Naruto's suspicion was proven right. It was that alter server who had been staring at him. How had he not noticed it before was beyond him, but that wasn't the problem at hand. Naruto looked over to the side of the alter. There the guy sat, looking at him through the corner of his eye. Naruto shuddered when their eyes met for a brief moment before the guy had to stand up and grab the priest's lectionary. He held the book open as the priest read from it. It was only times like this where he wouldn't stare at Naruto. Naruto knitted his eyebrows together. _Why is that?_ Naruto couldn't understand why this guy, whom he's never met, would stare at him during mass. Mass! Why mass? Why not after mass when Naruto wouldn't notice? Naruto merely sighed as he tried to keep the thoughts out of his head. He looked up after a moment and immediately felt eyes on him. _Oh there it is again_. Once again he sighed in disbelief. _Dear God please let mass end quickly._

A couple days later at school was tiring. Naruto sighed as he sat on the bench that over looked the large garden. His school was relatively large, it being a Catholic private school and all. It was a wonder how Naruto was able to attend. He's sure that the tuition was more than what his parents would ever make in five years, well he thanks God for scholarships. Literally. Every morning during prayer. It's just something he's been taught to do. It's become a habit. Naruto yawned loudly, stretching out his arms.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she approached him. Naruto looked up at her lazily and yawned again. Why was he so tired? Sakura stopped midstride before placing her hands on her hips. "You should really get more sleep." She suggested sternly. Naruto waved her off as he cracked his neck. Sakura huffed as she sat next to Naruto. She crossed her legs and fixed her long plaid skirt.

"Well," She began. "Anything interesting?" Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion. Sakura sighed and pushed her short pink hair behind her ears. She's still yet to dye it blonde under the principal's orders. But the school was too big to keep track of _everyone_. Although, most chances are that she's not even going to die it back to its original color. "You seem kind of…different lately." Naruto rested his elbows on his knees.

"How so?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked up in thought.

"How can I say this…you seem out of it lately." Sakura looked at him with large emerald eyes. Naruto blushed slightly. Since the seventh grade Naruto has had a crush on the pinkette and happily become friends with her. Unfortunately, for him, Sakura made it clear that she saw Naruto no differently than a younger brother. Yeah he was sad at the time, but it was only a crush. A brief infatuation with someone seemingly unobtainable. It wasn't that big of a deal. At least that's what Naruto tried to tell himself. Naruto sighed.

"I don't get what you're trying to get at Sakura-chan."Naruto said. Sakura groaned in frustration. She stood up in front of Naruto. Pointing an accusing finger at him, she scowled.

"Ugh, I was trying not to sound mean but whatever," She replied irritably, "You're not loud and obnoxious like usual, you're always spacing out and thinking about something and I know _that_ should be worrisome coming from _you_ of all people!" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest as she finished her rant. Naruto blinked a couple times, a little taken back.

"That's mean Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined. Sakura looked the other way scrunched up her pale nose. She waved her hand in Naruto's face.

"I don't want to hear, just tell me what's wrong." Naruto gulped. He contemplated telling her, his closest friend_._ But honestly, how do you tell your best friend, that you noticed a _guy_ staring at you, a _guy_, during church! This predicament was far too embarrassing to talk about. Therefore Naruto decided to stay shut about it.

"It's nothing, I'm too tired to really do anything." Naruto replied. Sakura sighed. She walked back over to the bench and sat back down. Patting down her short pink hair that frizzled out of placed, she spoke.

"You should really stop playing video games till so late." Sakura stated. Naruto pouted at the accusation. He didn't dare object it, after all it was part of the reason he's so tired. It was also the homework. Oh the hours he spends on homework. Naruto scrunched his nose and knitted his eyebrows together. He grunted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, yeah I know, whatever." Naruto watched Sakura out of the corner of his eye. Sakura snorted at the blonde's response.

"If you knew then you wouldn't keep doing it!" She practically yelled before laughing. After a few moments of brooding, Naruto cracked a smile and laughed along with her. The moment was short lived as their other friend Ino came rushing towards them, followed by Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai and Hinata.

"Oi! Billboard Brow what you guys laughing at." She yelled. Sakura's eye twitched. She stood up and rushed towards Ino.

"Who're you calling Billboard Brow?" Sakura snarled as she gave her best frienemy a ugly scowl. Even through this Naruto thought Sakura was kind of cute. How weird. Ino smirked.

"That should be an obvious answer, you're the only one here with a forehead the size of Russia." Ino said proudly. Sakura growled as she cracked her knuckled threateningly.

"I rather have a big forehead than to look like a fat pig." The pinkette countered. Naruto sighed he stood in front of the two and tried to stop them, but was rewarded with a shove and a 'Shut Up'. Feeling stopping them was rather pointless to begin with, Naruto decided to greet his other friends.

"Hi Shika, Hinata Chouji, Sai." Everyone greeted back. The five talked amongst themselves as the tuned out Sakura's and Ino's argument. After a little while the bell rung. Break was over and now everyone had to go back to class. Naruto sighed as he listened to the ongoing argument between Sakura and Ino. He looked over to Sai.

"Sai can you tell you're blonde girlfriend over there to shut up." Ino jerked her head after hearing this. Her eyes so wide that their practically popping out of their sockets. Naruto shivered. That clearly was not a good picture.

"Who are you calling Sai's _girlfriend_." Ino said angrily. Sakura scoffed at this.

"You see Ino-Pig you can go to Sai and I'll have Sasuke-Kun _all_ to myself." She commented, with a sly smirk forming on her lips. Naruto lifted his eyebrows in confusion. _Sasuke? Who Sasuke?_ He didn't know, so that's what he asked.

"Who's Sasuke?" That was probably a bad idea by the way the two girls reacted. Ino and Sakura's jaws dropped to the ground. They gasped in unison, making their scowls make deeper creases in their faces.

"'Who's Sasuke'! What kind of question is that?" Ino yelled.

"How can you not know who Sasuke-Kun is? Everyone knows who he is!" Sakura questioned angrily. Naruto narrowed his eyes into slights as he watched the girl's noses beginning to flare. Naturally it wasn't a pretty sight. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Was it really that big of a deal? Honestly.

"Well not everyone knows about him, 'cause I don't." Naruto stated. Ino and Sakura made faces at Naruto before they began complaining about Naruto. Naruto raised his hands.

"So no one's going to tell me." He said. Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome." He muttered. "Sasuke Uchiha is a junior here, he started a few weeks ago, he's already gotten the top of the school."

"He's also got quite the rep with the ladies." Chouji added in. Naruto nodded his head. _Smart and handsome, no wonder Sakura-Chan likes him_. Naruto pouted at the thought. How can he exactly beat that! This guy, whoever he is, was smart, whereas Naruto was only average. Or rather barely passed average. This guy is also apparently handsome. Naruto placed a hand on his cheek. Naruto had a baby face with his large blue eyes and partially chubby cheeks. In other words he couldn't get passed _cute_. Which is where Sakura's image of "The Little Brother" came from. Truthfully it was kind of insulting. But besides that he was also on the shorter side and Naruto was pretty sure this Sasuke guy would be tall. After all Sakura once said she likes tall guys. And muscle. Did he have muscles too? Naruto grunted.

"God, why do I have to look like such a girl!" He yelled which earned him a couple odd stares. All in which included Sakura. The pink haired fifteen year old scowled at Naruto.

"Naruto remember how I said that you've stopped being loud and obnoxious," Naruto looked towards the girl. He nodded. "Yeah I take that back." Naruto's jaw dropped at the statement.

"You're so mean Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said as stormed away. The group of six sighed is disbelief, well as for Hinata, she seemed a bit more panic-y than anything.

* * *

Naruto walked quickly down the hallway that was bustling with students who were trying to get their stuff for the next class. He already had his things and was now headed to class. Naruto stared at his feet as he walked. He scowled at his feet, brooding over Sakura being mean to him. _Well Sakura-Chan is always mean to me, but still!_ Naruto's pace suddenly seemed to rise the more he walked. Oh how dangerous this habit can be. Suddenly Naruto's head hit a hard chest. A small 'ow' emitted from him as his hands reached up to his forehead. He rubbed his head. A hand still covering his head Naruto chuckled as he looked up.

"Sor…ry" Naruto eyes landed on a familiar pale lipped smirk. His eyes traveled further up and they found piercing black ones. Naruto frowned when he saw the clear amusement in them. He quickly looked down and muttered curses under his breath.

"Why hello there." This guy greeted. Naruto looked up again and blushed when he noticed the proximity of the guy's face.

"You, what are you doing here?" He questioned as he took a step back. _His _smirk widened to point where it looked like a malice grin. Naruto blushed slightly. _Why, why is this happening! God, why are you doing this to me!_

"I go to school here." He said. Naruto stared at him ?

"Since when!" Naruto exclaimed.

"For a little while now, maybe if you lifted your head every once in a while you would have noticed me." Naruto glared at the arrogant teen's response.

"Naruto!" She sped-walked over to him and yanked on his arm. "Naruto what do you think you're doing, I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun…" Sakura went on and on rambling apologies on behalf of 'her idiot friend'. Naruto stared at the older teen blankly. This was Sasuke Uchiha. The guy whom, if he understood correctly, every girl in school was after. This is the guy his best friend/slight crush was after. This was the guy who stared at him during mass.

"What!" Naruto's eye twitched, he slowly raised a pointed finger at him. Sasuke, whom was scowling at Sakura as she babbled on, smirk amusedly when his attention was back on Naruto. Naruto's blank expression slowly turned into a glare. Sasuke chuckled at him.

"Hn, Dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto felt his blood boil in his veins. It was wonder that he steam was emitting from the blonde. Sasuke chuckled again. He raised his arm and patted Naruto softly on the head. Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden contact. Sasuke walked around Naruto, hand still resting on his head.

"See you around _Naruto_." Sasuke said huskily. Soon enough Naruto felt no pressure on his head. Red dusted his cheeks as he touched the patted down hair. Naruto gulped, remembering the other time he had bumped into Sasuke.

_"See you around."_

Sasuke's voice echoed in his head. Naruto gulped. _So that's what he had meant that time._

Naruto remained silent though out the rest of the day. Of course it worried everyone else. But he couldn't help it. All he could think about was how Sasuke spoke to him. And no, it wasn't for the fact that Sasuke, at least, sounded like he was flirting, but it was because of the way Naruto reacted to it. Naruto shook his head of the painfully ridiculous thoughts. _Oh dear God, if this is for that one day I made no effort to give that man his five dollars back after he dropped them, I'm sorry, I mean it, so please stop doing this to me._

* * *

**Bwuahahah! Okay so alright there it is. Alright.**

**REVIEW!FOLLOW!FAVORITE!**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
